bsccfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 86: Stacey vs. the BSC
Tanner Sings a version of "I will swallow him" from Baby Bee Scott. This cover scene did not happen. The boys describe the horrifying man with the rictus grin sitting behind Jessi - The Smiler. Tanner describes "The Strider", as from the movie "It Follows".|Theory: Witchcraft = Was Robert the snake in the grass all along? Logan the Lightbringer has been on his best behavior lately. Jack looks up the etymology of "Robert", from the porto-germanic, krothe, meaning glory, and bert, meaning bright or light.|Jack's References = The Marvel property "Night Nurse"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_Nurse_(comics) St. Paul in his letter to Corinthians: put away childish things When I was a child, I spoke as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child; but when I became a man, I put away childish things. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1_Corinthians_13#Verse_11; Henry had to reject Falstaff and his friends to become kinghttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_IV,_Part_2 "Don't do a victory lap while I'm doing cleanup for you." |Tanner's References = "Do you mean Nightcrawlerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nightcrawler_(comics)?" |Notes and Listener Description(s) = The intro is an extended bit about Jack taking paternity leave for Cyril, drawing tenuous parallels to this book. "Jack insists that Cyril rhymes with squirrel," because Jack is Secretly British. The name has a strong Greek root, and is a character from a British children's novel Jack and Sarah both loveFive Children and It: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Five_Children_and_It. Tanner reads from the Happy Reading! section: Dear Reader, Stacey vs. the BSC brings about a big change for the Baby-sitters Club. Stacey is the first BSC member ever to be fired by Kristy. When I was thinking about the series and what was happening to each of the characters, it seemed logical to me that one of the BSC members might lose interest in the club. And Stacey seemed the most likely person. Changes in friendships can be difficult. People come and go in our lives all the time. I don't even know where a lot of the kids I went to elementary school with are now, but I've made lots of friends as an adult. Luckily for me, though, I have had one close friend for almost all my life. Beth MeKeever Perkins and I have been friends since we were in preschool — just like Kristy and Mary Anne. That means that Beth and I have been friends for nearly forty years. Of course we had our share of fights, but we always managed to work things out. Some friendships are made to last, so who knows what will happen to Stacey and Claudia. Happy reading! Stacey and Replacey: was Stacey replaced? May 1995 movie: Robert wants to see a basketball movie. Jack decides that this was Basketball Diarieshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Basketball_Diaries_(film), starring Leonardo DiCaprio, about severe drug addiction. The Jason Priestley movie was Coldbloodedhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coldblooded_(film). Robert is also into "metal and alternative". Jack says that this means he's into Silverchairhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silverchair, Seven Mary Threehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seven_Mary_Three. Tanner adds Metallicahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metallica, Jack adds Rammsteinhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rammstein, System of a Downhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/System_of_a_Down, Alice in Chainshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Chains, White Zombiehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Zombie_(band). Slipknothttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slipknot_(band), Staindhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Staind, Cannibal Coursehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cannibal_Corpse. "Rank!" - the new catchphrase. "For Molly Sumner and everyone in Wauwatosa, Wisconsin." Tanner and Jack want to know what happened in Wauwatosa, a suburb of Milwaukee. |PreviousEpisode = Episode 85: Jessi and the Troublemaker|NextEpisode = Episode 87: Dawn and the School Spirit War}} Category:Episodes Category:Stacey Category:BSCC Category:Burn of the Week Category:Claudia's Closet Category:Lerangis Moment Category:Tanner Sings Category:Witchcraft Category:Happy Reading Category:Jack is Secretly British Category:Peter Lerangis